Bombshell Gossips
by Criminal Minds only mafia boss
Summary: They really shouldn't have clicked that link THIS IS AN A/B/O FIC, IF IT AINT YOUR THANG SCOOCH YA CHICKEN WANG!
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in U.A. class 1-A until all of their phones went off at the same. Aizawa raised a brow, his phone going off as well, and gave them all permission to read the message.

Strangely enough, it was from the same number, and all that read was a link

1-a_1-b/Entry-1/AZ

Aizawa had a bad feeling as he clicked on the link, as did the rest of the class.

 _WELCOME CLASS 1-A AND 1-B! This is my paradise of Dirty laundry within both classes! And would you look who's top spot for our first bit of dish, is none other than the ADORKABLE "_ beta" _Izuku Midoriya!_

This was the only reason Katsuki Bakugou continued reading.

 _Why the quotes you ask? Thanks to an outstanding source, I happened to acquire said cutie's medical records!_

Izuku gasped, shaking a bit.

 _Nothing to scandalous will be revealed.. except the fact that.. the beta.. is actually an Alpha!_

 _Yes, that's right ladies and gents! They tiny cinnabon is an alpha! Oh but that's not all._

 _Sorry to break your hearts, but this yummy Alpha is already happily mated! And you'll never guess_ _ **who!**_ _But I think I tortured the poor green bean enough for today. Oh and Midoriya? Get off the suppressants, I'm sure everyone wants to know what your sweet musky scent smells like!"_

 _Tata for now!_

 _-AZUKI RIMYOUDI_

Everyone turned to Midoriya with mixed expressions, some of confusion, some of shock, some of hurt, and one of anger.

Midoriya went to stand when his collar was quickly taken off, showing the dark mating mark on his scent gland. He then felt a cold nose press against it and inhale deep before pulling away. Deku turned to see Todoroki "It's faint, but there.. the smell of an Alpha."

The hurt in his voice made him bolt from his desk and the room. He can handle hurt glances from everyone except Todoroki and of course his mate.

He ran to his dorm and hides. Hours later, there's a specific knock on his door. He gets up and opens it.

His mate looks at him, taking his cheeks in their hands and softly kissing his eyelids, trying to stop Izuku's tears. Midoriya pulls them in, shutting the door and locking it.

The Omega laid on Izuku's bed with him "... they know it's us…" he whispered. The other nods ".. Deku.. I want you to stop taking the suppressant pills.."

This surprised Midoriya "i-if your sure?" the greenette asks. The other nods and nuzzles his scent gland, inhaling deeply ".. yeah.. can't wait to fucking smell you again.. my Alpha.." the Omega pureed cuddling their smaller Omega.

Midoriya flipped them, growling softly as he kissed his mate's neck "don't tease me.. we can't do anything right now with the dorms full.." he huffed into his mate's collar bone.

The Omega smirked, carding his fingers through the soft green curls. They sat up, kissing him "... I guess I'll have to wait for the suppressors to wear out of your system…"

The Alpha huffed and kissed back "... you're going to keep taking your suppressors until the secret is out. Yeah?"

The Omega under him nodded "no reason for those asshats to know until it's out.." they grumbled.

Midoriya smiled "I love you.." he whispered. The omega blushed "yeah yeah.. me too..".

The next few weeks, Midoriya stopped taking the suppressants and his natural smell was out in the air.

The person named Azuki Rimyoudi was nowhere in the Japanese system. No one had heard of them. Many started to believe it was a one time prank to confirm their theory of Midoriya being an alpha, to the heartbreak of several alphas in classes 1-a and 1-b.

The omegas had their own heart break when Midoriya confirmed that, yes, he was in a very happy relationship and mated to an omega. He'd been in this relationship since middle school.

To his surprise, Todoroki pulled him aside on the way to lunch.

"M-Midoriya… I.. I want to make sure.. you really are happy with this omega.. because if there is even a chance that you aren't, I will fight to prove that i can make you so happy.." he said, taking the collar off and exposing his scent glands.

Izuku sighed and took the collar from Todoroki. He smiled softly "you are a beautiful omega Todoroki.. anyone would be lucky to have you.." he put the collar back on making sure it wasn't to tight "but I'm sorry.. I couldn't be any happier then I am now with my mate.. I hope you understand.." he said softly.

Todoroki's eyes filled with tears. But he nodded and watched Midoriya start to walk off, before he turns back ".. let me escort you back to the dorms.." and he let him.

When Deku got back to the classroom, everyone's phone went off, the person had sent another text, Midoriya locked eyes with his mate, both giving a small nod.

 _Welcome back classes 1-a and 1-b! I know your probably hoping to get the scoop on_ _ **who Midoriya's mate is**_ _but right now imma hit another couple!_

 _EIJIOU KIRISHIMA AND DENKI KAMINARI! COME ON DOWN!_

 _Everyone loves this shocking_ _pair with a hardcore passion!_

 _But could these two be trying to put the pedal to the metal, by adding a third member?_

 _[Image]_

 _Oh I think so!_

Kirishima glared at the picture as Kaminari let out a small whine. He wrapped his arm around his omega, nuzzling him softly.

The picture was of Tetsutetsu sitting on his lap, resting, while Denki laid against him, their hands intertwined.

 _They are honestly, so cute together! Oh me thinks me ship it hard! And wowie Kiri baby, you hit the jackpot with getting both these amazing Omegas! Hats off to you! Though any Omega would be lucky to have such a manly man like you!_

 _Anyways, until next time_

 _-Azuki Rimyoudi_

The class heard the door to 1-b slam open and saw Tetsutetsu run past.

Kirishima and Kaminari were out the door and running after him.

Aizawa glared at the phone, this had to be stopped.

His phone pinged again

" _don't even think of trying to stop me.. I've got more then enough dirt on you not just your kiddos! If you go to anyone to try and find me? Next entry is on you."_

His eyes widened at the threat, heart clenching in his chest.

Was he really considering saving his own hide over his class?


	2. Chapter 2

Kirishima found Tetsutetsu in the bushes next to the 1-a dorms, pinned up against the wall by an alpha, struggling. He growled low in his throat "Get. Off. Of. My. Mate!" he snarled. The weaker Alpha quickly backed off and ran for it. Tetsutetsu was about to talk when Kirishima pressed his lips against his own in a searing kiss.

The omega melted into it, especially when Kaminari wrapped his arms around Tetsutetsu's waist, fingers slipping under his shirt, and drawing small random patterns into the surprising soft skin. The taller omega began purring at the treatment.

He yelped as his alpha picked him and Kaminari up, taking them to their

_meanwhile_

Class 1-b was getting an extreme lecture on how disrespectful it was to make fun of their classmate and future ally.

Class 1-a however was whining about how they wanted to know who Midoriya's mate was!

Uraraka got close "won't you tell me Deku-kun?" the Alpha asked politely. Midoriya just sighed "I can't. I'd be going against the wishes of my mate, in my opinion, I consider that a betrayal!"

Bakugou, who had been ignoring the conversation for the most part, scoffed "Fucking sappy ass nerd.." he grumbled. He glared at Todoroki who smacked him in the back of the head, making him turn around to face the shitty nerd.

Uraraka huffed "Don't listen to that prickly porcupine of a beta!" she said "Can you at least tell us their gender? Can't we try to guess?" Midoriya looked around the room, acting as if trying to avoid eye contact. Tho he made eye contact with his mate asking the omega if he could tell the class their gender.

The omega blinked once, signaling that they were ok with him giving out that bit of information. Midoriya closed his eyes and sighed "Fine.. My mate is a he." he said eliciting a few cheers at the confession "But that is all I'm telling you!" there was a groan of annoyance at his stubbornness.

Todoroki watched Midoriya, having not given up completely on trying to woo the alpha. And depending who his mate was, perhaps they could share. Polyamory wasn't such a weird thing now of days, what with sexual liberation and what not. Though, he supposed that his father, who wasn't to thrilled with him being an omega in the first place, might throw a fit over his son being a second addition rather then the first.

But who the fuck cares? No one! Certainly not him. Shouto Todoroki knew what he wanted, and call him spoiled, he always got what he wanted. What he wanted, was Izuku Midoriya to rail him upside a wall till he was a begging and drooling mess.

Their phones went off again. Different number, different entry link.

 _How's my favorite dishes? Now, I have no qualms or hated for anyone within classes 1-a and 1-b.. except for one person in particular!_

 _Sorry babies, not on little Deku's love bug_

 _The person on my absolute shit list, is Mineta Minoru. I hate the lil fucker with a purple passion!_

 _So, here's the scoop on the dirt at the bottom of the drain, Midoriya wasn't the only one hiding his secondary gender._

 _Mineta, the fucking perv, is wearing a collar that has been embedded with alpha pheromones when really, the shit ass is an omega. He is a shitty little fucknut that believes he's gotta hide his actual gender or be ridiculed for being, and I quote "a weak omega" as if his ass kicked by some of the most amazing omegas here at U.A. proves nothing!_

 _So this absolute_ _ **coward**_ _is parading around and actually hurting himself with scent blockers, heat suppressants and an irritating collar._

 _I would feel sorry for him, if he didn't act like scum._

 _[Image]_

The whole class glared at Mineta after seeing the photo.

In the picture, was Mineta blatantly using binoculars to stare into, what looked like, the female alpha locker rooms.

Mineta gulped, starting to shake as small explosions came from Bakugou's desk. The ash blonde stood "I dont give a fuck who you were staring at, you just make me sick. People deserve privacy you sick fucker!" he yelled.

Aizawa, who Mineta decided had the worst glare of all, plucked Mineta from his seat and hauled him away to the principal's office.

 _Disgusting right? Well now that I got that asshole hopefully expelled, let's get to the good juicy gossip!_

 _Adorable Omega Tsuyu Asui! Yes, this lovable lil froggy has such a sweet heart and a huuuuugggeeeee crush on an equally adorable Alpha!_

 _I swear, Uraraka, you are soooooo lucky to have this adorable bean crushing on you hard! And we all know you've got a soft spot for her as well!_

 _I wish I had more time to right more! But sadly, I must leave you in the mysteries and new found info!_

 _See ya on the flip side!_

 _-Azuki Rimyoudi_

They looked to the two girls, who both were blushing quite a lot.

Tsuyu hid in her hands while Ochako twirled a finger in her hair before kissing the small omega's cheek.

The class cooed at the cuteness of the scene before the two went somewhere private to talk about their future relationship.

Midoriya smiled softly at his friend, glad she found someone, now if only he could find someone for Todoroki.

Something in the pit of his stomach twisted at that train of thought. His brow furrowed at the thought. Had he entertained adding Todoroki to their relationship? Yes he had, but his mate was extremely jealous, so if they did, it would have to be on the omegas terms.

He sighed as the bell rang, everyone packing and heading back to the dorms. Midoriya decided to take a back way to the dorms, his mate meeting him and both locking hands as they made their way back to Midoriya's room in the dorms. Unknown to them, they were being followed and recorded on their stroll.

The person grinned, and put their camera down once the couple disappeared into the dorm. They snickered "Next entry… Captured." they said and turned to walk off.

_meanwhile_

Hizashi Yamada sat, hair down, phone pressed to his ear "Heya Kiddo! Guess who just got into the hero course?!"

" _No way.. You.. ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"_ the voice on the other line said.

Hizashi chuckled "Yep! I got you in! The video of your training impressed the school board!" he said.

The voice squealed " _Thank you thank you thank you! You rock Uncle Hizashi!"_

He chuckled "See ya soon kiddo.." he said and hung up.

His mate groaned "Great.. Two loud mouths.." he grumbled playfully.


End file.
